


Viernes

by LesathAlNiyat



Series: Semanario [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesathAlNiyat/pseuds/LesathAlNiyat
Summary: AU/OneShot. Milo encuentra un nuevo motivo para amar los viernes
Relationships: Aquarius Camus & Scorpio Milo, Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo
Series: Semanario [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187762
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Viernes

**POV MILO**

Si tuvieras que elegir un día favorito a la semana, sin duda sería el viernes. Bueno no amabas precisamente cada actividad en particular, porque en definitiva odiabas tener las dos clases que más odiabas una después de otra, Civismo y Biología. Pero dejando de lado a los profesores «somnífero» y «memoricen todo chicos», te encantaba que el término de tu semana escolar significaba «Tarde de cine con Camus y Aioria», tus vecinos y mejores amigos desde que tenías memoria.

Ese ritual comenzó hace un año, cuando Aioria cumplió los catorce años y su hermano Aioros tuvo la gentileza de llevarlos a los tres a ver la última película de superhéroes. Esa tarde fue tan fabulosa que al regresar a sus casas, Aioria y tú, le juraron a sus padres que sacarían buenas calificaciones y no se meterían en ningún problema si les permitían repetir la experiencia. Por fortuna los consideraron lo suficientemente grandes, o por lo menos sí a Camus, el mayor de los tres, para concederles el permiso.

Pero no contabas que este viernes iba a ser muy diferente.

—¿Cómo que no vas a ir? —le recriminaste a Aioria en lo que iban caminando a la salida para encontrarse con Camus.

—No es mi culpa —se defendió tu amigo—. El profesor de química nos dejó un proyecto en parejas para el lunes. Así que hoy estaré consiguiendo todos los materiales con el nerd de Shaka para la tarea, mientras tú y Camus se divierten.

Sentiste un vuelco en el corazón.

—¿Por qué te pones serio? Deberías estar saltando de felicidad —Aioria se acercó a tu rostro con una sonrisa llena de picardía—, al fin podrás estar toda una tarde «a solas» con Camus —susurró a tu oído dejándote completamente paralizado.

—No sé de qué hablas —replicaste en automático tratando de controlar tu bochorno.

—No te hagas Bicho. Si toda la escuela, es más, hasta tus padres saben que babeas por Camus —se mofó de ti.

—Eso no es verdad —dijiste con duda. No podía ser tan obvio.

—Claro que sí. Te gusta desde que tienes ocho años, cuando te defendió de las burlas de ese bravucón de sexto grado, este… ah, sí, Radamantis, porque eras una pelotita con patas.

Gruñiste con pesadez al recordar a ese imbécil. Pero tu amigo tenía razón en una cosa, ese día te habías sentido el niño más afortunado del mundo cuando Camus, el chico más tranquilo de toda la escuela, le dio una patada en las bolas a ese prospecto de delincuente para que dejara de molestarte.

—La Tierra a Milo, regresa —se burló Aioria—. Puedes pasar toda la tarde soñando despierto a lado de tu gallardo caballero pelirrojo de dorada armadura. Armarte de valor y decirle de una vez que te gusta.

Soltaste un suspiro—. Pero, ¿y si dice que prefiere irse a su casa? Esto es algo que hacemos los tres. Juntos.

—¡Por Zeus, Milo! —gritó tu acompañante—. Piensa aunque sea una vez en tu vida —te pidió tomándote por los hombros—. Siempre que vamos al cine se sientan juntos, piden sólo unas palomitas para compartir y toma el mismo refresco que tú para que tomes si es que terminas el tuyo —suspiró—. Y ni que decir cuando entramos a la función especial de Actividad Paranormal en Halloween, te abrazó toda la película, para que no mojaras los pantalones del miedo.

—No tenía miedo —te defendiste—. Saben que las películas mal filmadas hacen que me den náuseas o los videojuegos en primera persona —admitiste—. Compartimos las palomitas, porque tú solo te acabas un bote entero. Y tenemos el mismo gusto de refresco.

—¡Ajá! Sabor manzana sin hielos —ironizó—. No seas idiota, Camus adora las bebidas frías, casi heladas.

—Eso que dan en el cine, no es refresco. Y cuando el hielo se derrite sabe a agua con azúcar.

—No pongas excusas Bicho —te soltó—. Aprovecha que no voy a ir y deja de mendigar amor cada que lo ves —comentó alejándose a toda velocidad.

Te quedaste pensando en todo lo que te dijo. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Camus llegara a su habitual punto de encuentro.

—¿Y Aioria? —preguntó el recién llegado.

—¡Ah! Tuvo que irse, su maestro de Química le dejó una tarea en equipo.

—Ya veo —dijo pensativo.

—Cam, este…

—¿Y qué película quieres ver? —tomó tu mano y comenzó a guiarte por su habitual camino hacia el cine.

—No sé —te quedaste sorprendido por su acción—. Ustedes son los que eligen la película, mientras yo voy por las palomitas.

—Sí. Pero sin Aioria no tengo que pasar media hora discutiendo que existen otros géneros además de las películas de acción —explicó dedicándote una sonrisa—. Así que cualquier cosa que quieras ver, por mí está bien.

Cuando llegaron al cine notaste todos los detalles que Aioria puntualizó, e incluso muchos más. Como que en todo el camino no soltó tu mano, o al tomar sus asientos se recargó en tu hombro, acción que provocó un vacío en el estómago que te impidió prestar atención a la proyección.

—Cam, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —Inquiriste sin despegar la vista de los créditos finales en la pantalla.

—Lo que quieras —respondió separándose un poco para verte.

—«¿Tegustaríasalirconmigo?» —soltaste sin respirar, por el nerviosismo que te invadió.

Lo escuchaste reí—. Creo que eso hacemos —afirmó señalando su actual situación.

—Pero no así —reclamaste, sintiendo como todos los colores se te subían a la cara. Por lo que agradeciste que aún no encendían todas las luces de la sala.

—¿Entonces, cómo te gustaría que «saliéramos»? —Cuestionó con voz suave acercándose a tu rostro.

—Co… cómo mi novio… —susurraste al sentir su cálido aliento cerca de ti.

—Sí —respondió antes de unir sus labios.

Esa tarde mientras seguían compartiendo algunos besos en el parque cerca de su casa, pensaste en que tenías un motivo más para amar los viernes.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Está es mi forma rosa y cursi para pedirle perdón a mi OTP favorita por todo el dolor que les hice pasar en Fluxus.


End file.
